


Revenge Best Served Cold

by shacchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Sexual Harrassment, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shacchi/pseuds/shacchi
Summary: “I need you to take me as your partner for the Yule Ball.”There’s silence as Jungsoo tries to comprehend Heechul’s request. Surely he must have heard wrong. Heechul adds, “No, you didn’t hear wrong. I’m asking you to be my Yule Ball partner. I’ll even wear a dress and grow my hair.”“You’ll wear a dress?” Jungsoo splutters with wide eyes.Heechul sighs in exasperation. “That’s what you take from this conversation?”





	Revenge Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Super Junior or Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction that doesn't represent any situation in the real world and should never be perceived as such.

A huff passes Jungsoo’s lips as he banishes the heavy Charms textbooks to his bedside table. After a full day of studying for his NEWTs—he only took five and that’s nearly out of his capacity—he thinks he deserves a nice bath and a good eight hours of sleep. He figures he could ask Henry to lend him the Prefect’s Bathroom.

The Gryffindor only manages two steps out of Professor Flitwick’s classroom before a hand pulls him aside. Jungsoo curses as he tumbles and almost trips on his feet. Certainly, only one person would pull this kind of trick.

“Heechul, you’re my best friend and I really hate to lose you but if you don’t let me have a peaceful Friday night I won’t hesitate to _Avada Kedavra_ you,” Jungsoo threatens with a murderous look.

Heechul doesn’t look like he’s joking around, though. He still has that lovely smile on his face, but his expression is serious. Jungsoo sighs and says, “What do you need?”

Although his smile widens slightly, Heechul only replies, “Not here,” and takes Jungsoo’s hand in his. They end up in a quiet corner in the library where Heechul likes to spend his time when he wants to be alone.

Heechul waves his hand—undeniably casting a wandless, nonverbal _Muffliato_ ; a feat Jungsoo has always envied Heechul of. His best friend had mastered more nonverbal spells as a fifth year than the majority of the seventh years. He has only started trying out simple wandless spells this year, and like everything he does, he does it successfully.

Then Heechul casts a glamor and Jungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Please tell me this isn’t illegal,” warns the older of the two.

Heechul chuckles. “No, I checked some books here, including _Hogwarts, A History_ , but I didn’t find anything that will work against me in the off chance I get in trouble for this,” he answers. That certainly doesn’t put Jungsoo’s mind at ease.

“Heechul, we’re only a few months from graduating. Can’t you halt whatever it is you’re doing until we at least passes our NEWTs?”

“God, Jungsoo, ever so dramatic.” Heechul rolls his eyes as Jungsoo shoots him a glare. “No, this isn’t illegal, and I’m willing to take the blame if anything happens. It won’t be like fifth year.”

“Nothing should ever be like fifth year.”

“I agree.” Heechul nods solemnly. Jungsoo sighs again, but Heechul continues before he can say anything. “I need a favour from you. You haven’t asked anyone to the Yule Ball, right?”

Jungsoo furrows his brows. He remembers a couple of love potion-infested pumpkin juice, a half full box of love letters, and more than a dozen girls offering to be his date for the Yule Ball, both subtle and straightforward. He can safely say the thought of inviting someone to the Ball has escaped his mind after seeing how terrifying a girl with a crush can be.

Heechul seems to take his silence as an answer. “Okay, good, no one then. So here’s the thing. Do you know Meredith Dickens?”

“Dickens? Of course, we’re in the same House. She’s staring at me a lot in class. Thank Merlin we’re only together in Potions.” Jungsoo mumbles the last part. Heechul exhales noisily at that.

“Figured the bint wouldn’t waste a second,” Heechul mutters under his breath.

Jungsoo raises his eyebrows. “That’s a bit harsh.”

An annoyed look is sent in his direction. “Well, you wouldn’t know,” Heechul says. “Dickens and I were seeing each other.”

“She’s your girlfriend?” he asks loudly. He almost slaps his own mouth before he remembers the _Muffliato_ Heechul casted earlier.

“ _Were_. And we’re not exactly dating in a traditional definition. We were mostly snogging, and I shagged her once. Our… thing, I guess, have been mostly physical,” Heechul explains.

“You know your lifestyle isn’t helping your rumours.” Jungsoo’s frown deepens. He doesn’t mind that Heechul is comfortable with his sexual life, especially after officially coming out as a bisexual last year, but the nasty rumours regarding him leaves a lot to be desired.

“They can say whatever they want,” Heechul replies darkly.

Jungsoo places a hand on Heechul’s shoulder and pulls his Slytherin counterpart in an embrace. Heechul leans his forehead on Jungsoo’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. “I told you to tell me whenever people are bothering you,” Jungsoo says while patting Heechul’s back.

“They’re all bark, no bite. I can handle them,” Heechul says. Jungsoo can feel his smirk.

Heechul steps back and smiles. He doesn’t say his gratitude, but they’ve been friends long enough so words aren’t always needed.

“Anyway, Dickens,” Heechul continues. “She dumped me two weeks ago. She said we weren’t working out and she thought it’d better for us to see other people. She couldn’t be more correct. But I know her intentions. She’s always loved attention. And obviously, taking Park Jungsoo, Hogwarts Triwizard Champion, to the Yule Ball, would cement her position as the queen bee of the school.”

Jungsoo mulls over the explanation. He doesn’t know Meredith Dickens personally because he’s never been in her radar. It’s obvious that everything has changed when the Goblet of Fire spits out his name. He didn’t think he would be chosen. He thought someone like Siwon is more Champion-like. Apparently the Goblet is all for unpredictability.

“I have no intention of taking her, if that’s what worries you,” Jungsoo says. “Besides, she’s daft if she chooses me over _you_.”

“Aw, thank you.” Heechul inclines his head and tucks his hair behind his ear in an uncharacteristic display of bashfulness.

Jungsoo’s gaze softens. “So, are you dragging me here, away from my well-deserved rest, just to vent about a relationship gone awry?”

“Of course not.” Heechul rolls his eyes. “No, I need you to take me as your partner for the Yule Ball.”

There’s silence as Jungsoo tries to comprehend Heechul’s request. Surely he must have heard wrong. Perhaps Heechul’s charm affects him too. He stares at Heechul with a blank expression which prompts Heechul to add, “No, you didn’t hear wrong. I’m asking you to be my Yule Ball partner. I’ll even wear a dress and grow my hair.”

“ _You’ll wear a dress?_ ” Jungsoo splutters with wide eyes.

Heechul sighs in exasperation. “That’s what you take from this conversation?” He gives Jungsoo the stink eyes.

“No, I mean,” Jungsoo swallows, willing his mind to think clearly, “why would you go with me? Why not find a pretty Slytherin? What does this have to do with Dickens ditching your arse?”

“She didn’t ditch me, thank you very much,” Heechul snaps.

“Not the point.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Dickens wants to take you to the Ball. And what’s the best revenge I can enact on her? Obliterating her path to fame by taking her intended date for the biggest ceremony of the year, of course.”

It should have been obvious, Jungsoo thinks. He’s dealing with Kim Heechul, after all. From his displaced ballsiness, his grudge-holding ability, and his crazy ideas, Jungsoo can only expect so much. He also knows that when Heechul has set his mind on something, not even the Minister of Magic can tell him to call off his plan. Sometimes he wonders how they befriended each other.

“So, you’re saying that you want to be my Ball partner so you can rub it in Dickens’ face that she’s made a grave mistake for ending whatever thing happened between you?” Jungsoo asks.

“Well, to put it simply, yes. I’d rather explain it as, ‘You left me for another bloke so I’ll just steal that bloke under your nose’ but that’s the general idea, yeah.”

“Does it really have to be me?” Jungsoo tries.

With his arms crossed across his chest and his lips pursed, Heechul answers, “I’m not explaining for the second times, Jungsoo.”

“You’re gonna regret this, you know,” Jungsoo warns. Sadly, Heechul only stubbornly shakes his head.

“I knew it’d be like this,” the Slytherin sighs. “Alright, if you take me, I’ll help you with the Second Task.”

Jungsoo squints in suspicion. “What do you even know about the Second Task?”

“I don’t know what the Task is per se, but I can help you with that dragon egg.”

“How do you know I haven’t cracked what the egg is all about?”

“Jungsoo, we’ve been friends for all our Hogwarts life, I’m pretty sure I know you better than you know you.” Heechul rolls his eyes. “Terrible, terrible pun, by the way.”

Jungsoo ignores the last bit. “So you’re saying you will help me find a way to crack the code if I take you to the Ball?” he asks.

“Darling, I won’t help you find a way. I already _know_ the way,” Heechul answers.

“What? How?” Jungsoo exclaims in part shock part disbelief.

Heechul smirks. “You know Durmstrang’s Champion, right? Ivan Dimitrov? We were snogging and he gratefully slips me a tip about the dragon egg.”

Jungsoo’s eyes bug out of their sockets as he shrieks, “You were _snogging_ Ivan Dimitrov? Heechul, what the bloody hell?”

“Oh, do calm your tits, Jungsoo.” Heechul waves his hand carelessly. “He knew it was a one time thing. It’s not like he shagged me or anything! And besides, I did get the information that can help you. It’s a win-win!”

“For the love of Merlin,” Jungsoo breathes out.

“So, take me to the Ball and I’ll save you the trouble of trying to crack the code. How about it?”

Jungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. He opens his eyes and looks at Heechul exasperatedly. “I don’t have a way out of this, do I?”

Heechul, the git, only grins and shakes his head. Jungsoo exhales and complains loudly, “I can’t believe I’m giving up the chance to go with Yoona so you can have your petty revenge.”

“Jungsoo, please, it’s not petty, it’s genius,” Heechul tuts disapprovingly. “Besides, Yoona’s probably getting back with Seunggi. I’m the best you could get, love, you know that.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Parkinson too much. You’re becoming too insufferable.”

“I love you too, _jagiya_ ,” Heechul replies sweetly. He exaggerates a kiss to Jungsoo’s cheeks before leaving with a wave of his hand, his green and silver scarf flowing with his steps.

Jungsoo lets out a long suffering sigh. He hopes the situation won’t come back to bite him in the arse, although the hope seems fleeting.

 

* * *

 

The morning after their secret exchange, Jungsoo conveniently comes across Heechul while he’s out in the field, watching Gryffindor’s Quidditch team practices. Although Quidditch is put on hiatus for a year due to Hogwarts being the host of the Triwizard Tournament, Jacques as Gryffindor’s captain insists they still practice regularly. The team doesn’t mind considering they can practice at ease without the stress of matches looming after them. Jungsoo himself quits the team after bringing Gryffindor into victory last year. In fact, two other seventh years aside from him also quit to focus on their NEWTs. Jacques is the only seventh year who stays, but that’s because he has his career set on becoming a professional player.

A flash of red flies past him as Hyukjae pursues the Snitch. Jungsoo follows his movement to the far left of the field when his eyes catch Heechul on the stand. He’s bent forward, likely writing an essay, while Donghae tries to catch his attention. He’s failing, of course.

Jungsoo jumps several row down to reach Heechul. The latter doesn’t even look up when Jungsoo thuds heavily on the seat next to him. Donghae greets him with a loud, “ _Hyung_ , how are you? Have the burns healed?”

“Ah, yeah, Pomfrey gave me some salve,” he answers, reflexively scratching his left arm where the dragon from the First Task burns him. He’s belatedly grateful that the beast didn’t injure him worse than several burns and scratches, although it also did burn one of his favourite robe.

“What do you want, Jungsoo?” Heechul asks, still not looking up from his Potions essay. Jungsoo notices that it has passed the 10-inch requirement even with Heechul’s small albeit slightly messy handwriting.

“Nice to meet you too, Heechul,” Jungsoo says, annoyed.

Heechul finally looks up to smile at him. He then turns to Donghae and asks, “Can you leave us? We need to talk alone.”

Donghae looks like he’s going to protest, but one look from Heechul sends him tumbling back into the castle, possibly to find his Hufflepuff mates. Heechul watches him walk away before turning back to Jungsoo.

“I forgot to ask yesterday. So what’s the code? What should I do with the dragon egg?” he asks.

“You don’t expect me to say it now, do you? No, of course, I’ll tell you after the Ball,” Heechul answers.

“What? You don’t believe me? You think I’d lie and break my promise?” Honestly, the distrust stings Jungsoo a bit.

“I’m just being cautious, Jungsoo. I trust you, but I’ve been in too many instances where just trust isn’t enough. Don’t worry, I’ll definitely tell you. Besides, if I lie, you can just threaten to say to people that I was snogging with Ivan. They’d probably call me an attention whore now or whatever.”

Jungsoo frowns. He doesn’t like that idea very much. But what annoys him the most, for some strange reason, is how Heechul calls Dimitrov with his first name. “I didn’t know you and Dimitrov are all chummy now.”

“Well, I met him a couple times in the library before. He told me about some curses they taught in Durmstrang. Their curriculum is interesting, I must say,” Heechul says.

Jungsoo’s frown deepens, but he doesn’t comment further. Heechul tends to get cranky whenever Jungsoo meddles with his private life. His love and sexual life is the only thing Heechul guards tightly, even from his best friends.

“So, how are we going to do this, then? The Ball isn’t until two weeks. Do I start being all… lovey-dovey and shit?” Jungsoo asks.

“Ah, yes,” Heechul says. He mulls over his options, absentmindedly chewing on his quill. Jungsoo flushes at the sight and drags his gaze somewhere else. Heechul’s lips can be very distracting.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Just go on your days like usual. Turn down people who ask to be your partner. Say something like, ‘I have someone else in mind,’ or some bollocks like that. And be careful of love potions. Earlier I heard some Ravenclaw fifth years are trying to make them for you,” Heechul explains.

“Merlin, when will this be over?” Jungsoo groans. Heechul smiles sympathetically and pats his back.

“It’s okay, Jungsoo. I’ll ask the boys to stand guard for you, too. Just enjoy this current life as a celebrity. Who knows, it might be the best year of your life.”

 

* * *

 

True to Heechul’s words, he has to face countless confession and more than a couple of life-threatening situations (it really isn’t, but Jungsoo loves to exaggerate for the sake of the suspense). Those situations include girls who turned hysterical after he kindly rejected their confessions, some failed attempts to put love potion in his drinks, and a particular girl who genuinely tried to hypnotise him into going to the Yule Ball with her. Every day means new ways for the thirsty Hogwarts—and several Beauxbatons—to irritate him.

The one Jungsoo anticipates the most, however, happens when he least expects it.

Jungsoo is alone in his dorm. His four other dorm mates have a late Astronomy class, but he doesn’t take Astronomy for his NEWT so he’s spared. The Gryffindor is just lazing around, murmuring some spells for his Defence Against the Dark Arts class before the door to his dorm opens. Jungsoo doesn’t pay attention, thinking maybe the Astronomy class is over, but when he hears a click, he turns to look at the door.

Meredith Dickens stands in front of his door while tucking her wand back into her robes after casting _Colloportus_. Alarms go off on Jungsoo’s head. Dickens strolls towards him, a coy smirk etched on her pretty face.

“Uh,” Jungsoo says dumbly.

“Jungsoo, we need to talk,” she says matter-of-factly as she plops down on Jungsoo’s bed. Jungsoo tries to inch farther, but the blonde puts a hand on his thigh to stop him.

“I can’t go to the Ball with you,” Jungsoo says quickly.

Dickens is stunned into silence. Jungsoo stares at her, hoping she gets his message and leaves her alone. She only clears her throat, putting back her game face, and asks in a low, purring voice, “Are you sure you can’t?”

“No, I already asked someone else,” Jungsoo replies, more firmly this time.

The blonde flutters her lashes and tucks her hair behind her ear in the most seductive manner possible, her face inching closer to Jungsoo’s. “You can just leave her, you know? I’d talk to her. She’ll understand,” she says.

Jungsoo briefly wonders why Heechul would go out with this woman because he can only feel discomfort in her presence. Truly, girls who have a goal in mind and are not afraid to do whatever it takes to achieve it are fearsome.

“I’m pretty sure she won’t budge, Dickens. We’re pretty, uh… friendly, now. I don’t think ditching her is going to bring me any good,” Jungsoo rejects her again.

Dickens stares at him now, clearly starting to get irked that Jungsoo just won’t follow what she wants. She leans closer, breasts hovering over Jungsoo’s chest and hand dangerously close to his crotch. Her breath mingles with the air around Jungsoo’s. Still, Jungsoo answers, “It’s still a no, Dickens. It’ll always be a no.”

Dickens squints her eyes and she raises her hand. Jungsoo grabs his wand quickly, ready for an attack, but a rattling sound startles them both. A muffled voice comes from behind the door before it opens. Jacques strolls in, followed by Youngwoon and Reynolds. The three freezes in place when they see the position Jungsoo and Dickens are in.

Jungsoo clears his throat and stands up. “As I was saying, I’m not interested, Dickens, sorry. You can ask anyone else, I’m sure they’d be glad to have you,” he says with a finality in his voice.

“Thanks,” she says with a tight smile, but there’s no hiding her scowl as she walks out of the dorm room.

The ensuing silence is broken by Youngwoon asking, “Mate, what was that?”

Jungsoo sighs loudly. “Girls being crazy, apparently.”

“She asked you to go to the Ball, didn’t she? Lucky you,” Jacques comments.

“Oh, do have her. I thought she was going to hex my bollocks off when I told her I didn’t wanna go with her.” Jungsoo shudders.

“Why, though? She’s the prettiest Gryffindor around, and maybe one of the prettiest Hogwarts gal from our year,” says Reynolds.

“I’m going with someone else,” Jungsoo simply says.

His other dorm mates look at each other before whistling loudly. “You’re seriously turning down Dickens for another gal? Wow, you’re one lucky git. Is she pretty? Her tits must be humongous, eh?”

Jungsoo glowers. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Kidding, mate,” Reynolds laughs. “So who’s she?”

“Yoona?” Youngwoon suggests.

“Seunggi asked her out yesterday, though,” Jacques says. “Casey Winchester? Maria Lopez? The Heartfilia twins?”

“Uh… She didn’t want people to know,” Jungsoo answers awkwardly. He can’t even imagine how his dorm mates would react when they see him arm-in-arm with Heechul. _In a dress_.

“Aw, a shy one! That’s cute. Bring her to us, eh? We’ll have to check if she can have our blessing or not,” Youngwoon says while laughing loudly.

“You’ll just snatch her for yourself,” Reynolds cackles.

“She’s going to hex all of you bald if she knows you’re talking about her like this,” Jungsoo mutters. The image of Heechul glowering while casting spells after spells to his hopeless victims flashes in his mind and he shudders. Heechul can be as scary as Dickens if he wants.

The boys continue talking about their dates for the Yule Ball loudly, but Jungsoo is only half listening. His mind wanders to Heechul, wondering how he’s going to enact his plan, and finds too many possibilities for it to go very wrong. For now, he can only sigh and trust Heechul that they’d at least live long enough to graduate.

 

* * *

 

The Room of Requirement has always been Jungsoo’s favourite place to find tranquility. Not a lot of people know the place. Heechul was the one who discovered it in first year, courtesy to his pureblood family and their long history with Hogwarts. It has become a common assembly place for their small group (Donghae insists calling them SJ because it “sounds cool” but no one knows the meaning and cares enough to change it), considering the Houses’ common rooms, especially Slytherin’s, are strict when it comes to visitors.

Another helpful use of the room is that it provides everything the occupant needs. It helps Jungsoo a lot during his OWL preparation. He likes to hole himself up inside it to study on weekends. Now that he’s facing NEWT, the room has again become his second home. The only seventh year who uses the room more than him is Heechul, despite his insistence that he hates studying.

He has also come to an agreement with the SJ members that in Sundays, the room is reserved for seventh years to study. It’s usually quiet on the morning so he can study without distraction. That’s why he’s more than startled when he opens the door and finds the room filled with dressing tables complete with vanity mirrors instead of sofas and study desks. More unusual is Amber, Victoria, and Luna accompanying Heechul, makeup in hand.

“Ah, Jungsoo _oppa_!” Luna exclaims, quickly moving to shield Heechul from his sight.

“Er,” Jungsoo manages.

“You can’t! We’re putting on makeup on Heechul _oppa_ , you can’t see yet!” Victoria says.

At her words, Jungsoo’s eyes stray to the opened box of makeup. The rows and rows of dresses behind them make sense now. He then imagines Heechul in those dresses, face dolled up prettily by Victoria’s skilful hands, and his face heats up. He pulls his gaze away from the girls crowding his best friend.

“Well, um, wh-when will you guys be done?” he asks.

“Like, an hour?” Amber says while turning to Victoria. At her nod, Amber confirms, “An hour. Now go.”

Jungsoo wants to tease on how he’s her senior and she better call him  _oppa_  but then he sees a sliver of hazel iris staring at him beneath fluttering eyelashes and he flushes again. He quickly leaves the room with a hoarse, “One hour and no more!”

He stands in front of Barnabas the Barmy’s tapestry, sweating and heart beating faster than he likes to admit. He takes a deep breath and stares at the trolls in the tapestry, willing the squeamish feeling on his stomach to disappear. It isn’t normal to feel this way over the image of his best friend dressed up—especially an image conjured by his own traitorous brain—right?

Jungsoo looks back at the empty corridor where the door to the Room of Requirement had been. He tears his gaze away and walks away, cursing Heechul and himself under his breath.

 

* * *

 

The black three piece suit Jungsoo’s mother had excitedly bought for him lays on his bed after he’s ironed it (by hand, because his mother threatened him with a wand to the chest that the suit looks better with Muggle effort). Youngwoon casts an anti-wrinkle spell, just in case, while Jungsoo styles his hair. Jongwoon had come by to his dorm earlier to make sure his friend doesn’t go to the Ball with a bird’s nest of a hair. Jungsoo is thankful he has at least a friend who’s fashion-conscious.

“I really like your current hair. It was such a bad idea to let you dye it red during our summer holiday,” Jongwoon says, clicking his tongue when he sees a stray of hair falling on Jungsoo’s face.

In Jongwoon’s hands, his brown locks are styled neatly so his bangs won’t fall in front of his eyes. He can only trust his Hufflepuff friend to put on a simple makeup that won’t make his eye bags visible. Jongwoon complains about his slightly dry skin and reminds him to drink enough fluid and have enough rest despite the stress of the oncoming NEWT and Triwizard’s tasks looming over him. He’s about to retort about how it’s easier said than done, but as Jongwoon is holding a particularly sharp brow pencil, he decides against it in fear of being stabbed in the eye.

“You’re not wearing robes?” Jacques asks when he walks into the room after a shower.

“No, my mum thought I look better in suit. She was so glad she could get rid of robes for formal events; she thought it was so tacky,” Jungsoo explains.

Hogwarts never explicitly ban suits or other Muggle attires, but tradition calls for robes to be worn on school grounds. Only a couple years back Headmistress McGonagall announces that wearing suitable Muggle attires for formal events is allowed. Some Muggleborns welcome the change gratefully. Jungsoo can’t care less, but his mother disagrees.

Aside from him, Jongwoon also wears a suit. His is burgundy with a neat black bow tie. Youngwoon and Jacques prefer similar formal black robes. Considering they aren’t the ones to come down to the dance floor to officially begin the Yule Ball, they don’t pay too much attention to their appearance. Jungsoo himself doesn’t want to care, but Headmistress McGonagall had pulled him aside to sternly tell him to represent Hogwarts in the best way possible. Aside from that, Heechul would certainly have him by the neck if he presents himself in a way any less than spectacular.

After Jongwoon is done with his hair, Jungsoo wears his white shirt and black pants. The tie is sapphire blue, the same colour as his pocket square. Heechul had personally requested for it to be that exact shade of blue. The custom-made vest is adorned with silver buttons with lions emblazoned on them. The suit is of black a couple shades darker than the vest. He puts on his tie clip and cufflinks last.

“That’s really nice. I can’t believe you’ve finally succumbed to the luxuries of life,” Jongwoon comments when Jungsoo puts on his cufflink.

Jungsoo looks at it, his gaze softening. The cufflink is made of pure gold and shaped like a dragon. Heechul gave it to him as it’s his family’s symbol. He’s sure no one would deliberately pay attention to his cufflinks, but it makes him proud to bear the emblem of a powerful family. He figures Heechul would be pleased to see him look good wearing it.

“Wow, mate,” Jacques whistles. Jungsoo grins wide; he knows he looks good. Bloody hell, he looks _bombing_! Heechul might trip on his feet when he sees how good he can look.

Jongwoon adds an _Impervius_ and another, stronger anti-wrinkle spell on Jungsoo’s clothes for good measure. He looks at the mirror one last time, suddenly feeling nervous. It has finally sunk in that he’s going to have to dance with his best mate in a dress in front of the whole school and guests from other schools.

“Whoever your date is—and I can’t believe you won’t tell us who the lucky gal is—she’s going to faint when she sees you,” Reynolds says. Jacques and McAllister, who finally comes back after visiting his girlfriend in Ravenclaw, hum in agreement.

“Come on, you have to go now. The Ball starts in half an hour and you’re going to have to open the ceremony,” Jongwoon urges him.

Jungsoo exhales anxiously before stepping out of his dorm, his five friends following behind him. The Gryffindor common room quietens for several seconds before erupting in loud cheers and hooting. Cheers of “Park Jungsoo! Park Jungsoo!” and shouts of compliments welcome him.

“Is it too late to ask you to be my date?” Taeyeon teases him from her seat in the sofa. Her periwinkle dress billows beneath her.

Jungsoo grins at her. “Nope. The princess is gonna hex my bollocks off is that happens.”

Taeyeon laughs at that. “Now don’t make her wait.” She winks. She’s Heechul’s best friend, of course she knows Heechul’s plan with Jungsoo. Her support seems like a reassurance for him.

The Great Hall has been conjured into a beautiful ball room. The floor is now a shining, light blue marble. Giant cerulean curtains cover every inch of the wall, glittering with enchanted sparkles. Fairy lights decorate the roof which displays a clear night sky peppered with stars. Towering pine trees are placed in the corners, adorned with non-melting snow and Christmas lights. Several big round tables are placed in one side of the room for the honoured guests to sit, a giant replica of Hogwarts made of ice sitting in the centre. The professors have truly outdone themselves this time.

Said professors are sitting on one of the big round table, chatting with the Headmaster of Durmstrang and Headmistress of Beauxbatons. The Minister of Magic and some other government officials are also present. In another table, Lords and Ladies of important Houses are mingling among themselves. Jungsoo can recognise the platinum blond of Lord Malfoy who’s smiling at Lady Kim, Heechul’s aunt. As expected, Heechul’s mother, Duchess Kim, who’s present to accompany her widowed sister, is next to her. She’s talking to a Lady whose House Jungsoo doesn’t know.

The Great Hall is slowly being filled with students coming out of their dorms to join the party. He sees Luna with her date. She waves her hands excitedly, mouthing, “Good luck!”

Jungsoo gives her a thumbs up with his signature wide grin. He watches as Luna and her date walks to the line of students surrounding the dance floor. The gleaming dance floor is left empty. The Champion of each school will take their partner to dance first, then students are allowed to join them for a waltz.

According to the previously determined arrangement, Headmistress McGonagall of Hogwarts as the host will open the ceremony. There’s a staircase that leads directly to the dance floor, where either the Champion’s partner or the Champion themselves may descend, whereas their partner waits at the bottom to take their hand and leads them to the dance floor. In Jungsoo’s case, Heechul will descend the stairs. He isn’t allowed to meet his date, so he has no idea how Heechul would look, and vice versa. The Slytherin is currently supposed to be in the dressing room with the other partners, accompanied by a chosen chaperone.

“There you are!” Professor Woolf, the Head of Gryffindor, strides quickly to his side, her pastel dress robe floating elegantly behind her. “Come on, Headmistress is opening the ceremony any minutes now. Remember what we practiced?”

“Er, yeah. I’ll wait until the two other Champions are with their partners, then I’ll take my date and we’ll lead the dance. The six of us will dance the opening waltz, and after the song’s done, everyone can join,” Jungsoo recounts.

Professor Woolf smiles proudly and claps his shoulder. “Great, now go wait near the staircase. Mr. Dimitrov and Mr. Poirot have waited in their position,” she says, ushering him along.

Ivan Dimitrov is talking with Richard Poirot, Beauxbatons Champion’s partner, in heavily accented English. He greets both of them with a polite nod, to which the two men return. Jungsoo can’t help but glance at Dimitrov, eyeing him from head to toe, silently assessing the man who snogged his best friend.

“Honoured guests, beloved staff members, and dear students,” Headmistress McGonagall greets, her voice booming across the Great Hall thanks to her _Sonorus_ spell. “I, with the utmost pleasure, welcome you to Hogwarts in celebration of the Yule Ball.”

She begins her speech about the Triwizard Tournament as a means to unite the three schools and as a way to find new friends. Jungsoo’s mind immediately blocks out the voice. He focuses on the staircase, anxiously waiting for his date to come out. He hasn’t told any of the professors who his date is, only slipping out that the person is Slytherin. He doesn’t even know how Heechul can escape the eyes of the professors to prepare himself inside the room. Hopefully he won’t cause too much problems with the other partners up there. All of this hassle for Heechul’s revenge.

Speaking of said revenge, Jungsoo immediately searches for Dickens in the crowd. It’s easy to spot her with her grand, over-the-top dress, standing just a few meters away from him. The only reason she isn’t getting closer is because the path from the staircase to the dance floor is supposed to be cleared. She’s glaring daggers at him, unmistakably wanting a front row seat to see who the girl who stands in her way of easy fame.

At least Heechul’s plan works out, Jungsoo thinks in annoyance.

Apparently Headmistress McGonagall has finished her speech, for the orchestra has started playing. All eyes are fixated on the top of the stairs, eagerly awaiting for tonight’s protagonists. From across Jungsoo, Professor Flitwick, who acts as the announcer, directs his wand at his throat to cast a nonverbal _Sonorus_.

“Beauxbatons Champion, Belle Larivière! Partner, Richard Poirot!”

The door of the dressing room opens to reveal Belle Larivière. She looks heavenly with her white Greek dress. Her smile is beaming as she carefully walks down the stairs, green eyes sweeping the Great Hall. Once she’s down on the floor, Poirot bows to him and she curtsies. They straighten up again and Poirot offers his hand which she takes gladly. They walk hand in hand to the edge of the dance floor and step aside to the right.

“Durmstrang Champion, Ivan Dimitrov! Partner, Eva Adams!”

Eva Adams, whom Jungsoo recognises as a sixth year Slytherin who slightly resembles Heechul, steps out of the dressing room. She’s wearing a silver Victorian dress, possibly inheritance from her pureblood family. Her dark hair is styled into a high bun, a small tiara completing her looks. Her smile is not as wide as than Larivière’s, but her gaze warms when she finds Dimitrov. They also walk hand in hand, but they step aside to the left.

Jungsoo can feel his heart beating wildly against his rib cage. He tries to discreetly wipe his sweaty palm on his pants. His eyes are fixed at the closed door on top of the staircase. He forces a deep breath to help himself relax. It’s just Heechul, he tells himself, surely it would be easier. It’ll end before he even knows it.

“Hogwarts Champion, Park Jungsoo! Partner—” Professor Flitwick stops, making a noise as if holding back a startled yelp, but Jungsoo barely hears it over his own nervousness. “Kim Heechul!”

Collective gasps can be heard around the quiet room. Even Dimitrov’s eyes widen. Hushes and whispers become loud enough to snap Jungsoo from his reverie. He closes his eyes tightly and exhales. When he opens them again, the door of the dressing room has opened, revealing his best friend.

The Great Hall is at once silenced when Heechul descends the staircase. He’s wearing a cerulean strap silk dress that falls all the way to his feet, concealing a pair of sapphire blue stiletto heels. The dress is attached to a translucent, baby blue-coloured cape that’s been charmed so the star motifs glitter and shine with each sway. Heechul has dyed his hair light blond, and it’s braided and thrown over his left shoulder, with white lilies charmed to keep blossoming adorning the braid. Luna and Victoria didn’t play around with the makeup, because now Jungsoo can’t determine whether to focus on Heechul’s fluttering eyelashes, his blushing cheeks, or his pink, enticing lips.

Heechul grasps the front of his dress as he walks down the stairs carefully. Jungsoo doesn’t even know how Heechul can walk in those heels. He then notices that Heechul’s hands tremble slightly, signalling that he’s as nervous about the whole shenanigans as Jungsoo is. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes as he scans the crowd who are mostly jaw-dropping over his transformation. Jungsoo maintains stern eye contact to try to reassure Heechul. It seems to work because Heechul’s gaze softens.

Jungsoo stands in front of Heechul and bows. Heechul curtsies gracefully. They exchange glances, seeking strength from each other, before Jungsoo’s smile widens and he offers his hand. “Would you like a dance, milady?” he adds for extra measure.

Heechul _giggles_ —truly getting into his role—and takes Jungsoo’s offered hand. “My pleasure,” he says in a quiet whisper so only Jungsoo can hear.

Jungsoo guides Heechul to the dance floor. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons couples follow behind them. Jungsoo can feel everyone’s eyes, even the professors’, on him and Heechul. He inclines his head to the left as they pass by Dickens. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Heechul smirking at Dickens, whose face is white as sheet. Heechul winks, mouthing, “Karma’s a bitch, love,” at her. Jungsoo doesn’t linger to savour Dickens’ reaction, although Heechul most definitely is satisfied.

Once he’s reached the centre of the dance floor, he goes into position. Jungsoo’s left hand finds Heechul’s right and he holds it rightly. As Heechul puts his left hand behind Jungsoo’s shoulder, Jungsoo puts his right hand on Heechul’s back. They stare at each other, heart beating fast, smiling like there’s no other day, and nods. The orchestra finally plays the music, and they start to dance.

Jungsoo has only practiced waltz with Heechul twice, and neither of them involve four inch stilettos. But they dance like they flow on water. Heechul’s dress swirl as they turn in circles, the cape glittering under the bright lights.

Soon, nervousness turns into exhilaration. Jungsoo stares in awe as Heechul throws his head back and laughs freely. The blond smiles at Jungsoo, as if inviting him to play along with him. Jungsoo soon grins back and he twirls Heechul around before pulling him close. Heechul twirls again before falling on one leg, trusting Jungsoo to catch him before bouncing right back, standing on his toes as he walks backwards, inviting Jungsoo to chase after him. Adrenaline rushes through his vein as they glide around the dance floor, dancing like it’s their last chance. The students, the guests, the walls, the room; everything melts until all Jungsoo can see is Heechul and himself. Like they’re the only people present, dancing under the fairy light until their feet give up.

The orchestra finishes their final note and Jungsoo pulls Heechul flush against his chest. The loud claps of the spectators feel like a buzz in the distance. Both Heechul and Jungsoo are heaving, breathless after finishing their grand performance. With an inch advantage, he looks down on Heechul, holding their gaze long. Heechul’s smiling at him, his cheeks flushed a pretty rosy hue, brown irises twinkling with mirth.

Jungsoo vaguely notices as the other students and some professors enter the dance floor to enjoy the next song. His attention, however, is still fully on his best friend. His beautiful, breathtaking, genius best friend who’s now soft and warm in his embrace.

“Thank you,” Heechul whispers. Jungsoo thinks it’s for helping him enact his revenge, but a part of him hopes the gratitude is also for something else; for this magical night Jungsoo’s given him, for example.

“Yeah.” Jungsoo nods, still breathless. “Yeah, of course.”

And then Jungsoo kisses him. He captures Heechul’s lips with his, and it’s more than anything his imagination can conjure. His lips are so soft and moist, also taste like cherry from his chapstick, and they respond beautifully. Jungsoo holds Heechul’s waist in one hand, the back of Heechul’s neck in another. The sight that burns in his eyelids before he closes his eyes completely is Heechul with wide eyes and red face.

It feels both like forever and only a fracture of a second before Jungsoo lets go of the kiss. Heechul’s eyes are closed, his face still frozen in shock. Jungsoo feels even more breathless than before.

“Jungsoo, what…?” Heechul asks quietly.

“You look so beautiful tonight, and I just,” Jungsoo says, as if it explains everything.

Heechul looks at him, still shell-shocked, before his expression closes off. He pushes Jungsoo off him. “Why’d you do that?” he cries out with a trembling voice.

It’s as if Jungsoo is drenched in ice water. The serenity built around them crashes down on him. His eyebrows are knitted in confusion. Dread pools in his stomach. “Heechul, I didn’t mean…” he trails off, unable to find words to explain his reasoning.

Heechul looks down, refusing to meet Jungsoo’s eyes. “Thanks for helping me. Now enjoy the party,” Heechul says darkly. He runs away before Jungsoo can react.

Jungsoo turns around and chases Heechul, but before he can catch him, someone steps in his path. Jungsoo stops abruptly and finds Dickens scowling at him. In other situation, Jungsoo would cower, but this isn’t the situation where he’d give an inkling of care.

“So, Heechul, eh? He told you that I dumped him? Wanted a petty revenge on me, now? That’s pathetic,” Dickens spits out.

“Look, Dickens, sorry if I offend you or anything, but this really isn’t the time. Now if you’d go away,” Jungsoo huffs impatiently.

If any, it only serves to anger Dickens more. With hands on her hips, she raises her voice and shrieks, “I see, I’m not even important enough for you to talk to! You arrogant prick! You were nobody before, and _now_ that the Goblet just happened to spit your name out, you act like you’re too good for us commoners! You, you—bastard! Serves you right that you’re friends with a five Knut whore!”

The champagne glass near Jungsoo suddenly explodes, sending shards everywhere. People around him screams, and Dickens seem to have realised her mistake as she pales. Jungsoo barely hears anything other than blood rushing to his ears.

“Look, you bint, don’t act like you even care about me before I’m a Champion. Everyone knows you’re just an attention whore who’d grovel at any bastard’s feet if it can feed your bloody ego. Say all you want about me, but don’t you dare say that garbage about Heechul when you’re not even worth his toe nail. Go suck someone else’s prick,” Jungsoo snaps angrily. He’s so close to holding his wand against Dickens’ throat, but his last shred of common sense prevents him. When she only stares at him with fearful eyes, he clicks his tongue in ire and storms out of the ball room, leaving behind a wondering audience.

Jungsoo runs to the dungeon, hoping Heechul hasn’t entered his common room. His hope vanishes, however, when the Bloody Baron flies through a wall and tells him, “Princess Kim is already in his room. There’s nothing you can do.”

Jungsoo already expects that, but hearing it still stings. He chooses to reply, “You call him Princess Kim?”

The Bloody Baron smiles thinly and answers, “He’s nice to me. He’s also one of the most beautiful tonight.” His expression turns into a frown. “What did you do to him?”

Jungsoo sighs. “A mistake, probably. Hopefully a forgivable one,” he mutters regrettably.

“He’s nice,” the Slytherin ghost repeats. Jungsoo only nods. He feels something cold on his back as the ghost pats him with his transparent hand. “I don’t think he’s coming out tonight. Better go back to the party or to your room and resolve this later when tension isn’t running high.”

Numbly, Jungsoo nods again. He walks back to the party with heavy steps. He reaches the end of the hallway when he finds himself face to face with Headmistress McGonagall. She seems startled to see him before she schools her expression into a stern one.

“Mr. Park, I hope you have an explanation. Accidental magic, especially in the middle of an important event, is hardly acceptable for a seventh year student, moreover a Hogwarts Triwizard Champion. And I’m sure you also owe me an explanation on why your partner is apparently Kim Heechul disguised as a witch,” she scolds him.

“I’m sorry, Headmistress. It’s my fault. I’ll bear responsibility,” Jungsoo answers.

McGonagall seems to notice his blank look because her expression softens. She speaks more gently afterwards. “I’m not angry. Also, I’m not saying you can’t bring Mr. Kim as your partner, or that he isn’t allowed to wear a dress. I, and your professors, would just like a heads up.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Jungsoo says again.

The Headmistress squeezes Jungsoo’s arm in a motherly gesture. “Apology accepted. You and Mr. Kim don’t have to face repercussion. Just don’t… surprise us again.” She considers for a moment before adding, “Well, the Ball is still ongoing until midnight. You can join for the food or just mingle with the guests. Although, your job as the Champion is over, so I can’t stop you if you want to go back to your room.”

“I understand, Headmistress. I’ll just enjoy the party for a little bit,” Jungsoo replies, forcing a tight smile.

McGonagall smiles, but he knows she’s worried about him yet choosing to not comment further. She pats his hand before leaving him to go back to the Great Hall.

Jungsoo looks back at the empty hallway leading to Heechul’s common room, remembering about the joy he felt while dancing with him and the spark beneath his eyes when he kissed him, and feels ice prickle his lungs knowing that such fleeting moment where he succumbed to his desire might have crushed six years of friendship they’ve worked hard to build.

 

* * *

 

The day after the Yule Ball, Jungsoo and Heechul have become the number one topic of gossips across Hogwarts. After the stunt Heechul pulled, people start whispering theories. Jungsoo is victim to some of those, saying that he’s gay. As always, Jungsoo couldn’t care less. He _does_ care, however, of how the nasty rumours about Heechul only seem to worsen.

“Hey, guys, the poof’s here!”

“I bet you’d look so good in a dress, on your knees, sucking my prick. Ha!”

“Do you think that he’s going around shagging women to hide the fact that he’s bent?”

Words of similar meanings are often thrown around, some even right at Heechul’s face. It isn’t until a particularly revolting situation involving another seventh year that Jungsoo takes action.

Everybody in Hogwarts knows that Greg Thomas is an arsehole. The fact that he’s a Gryffindor often brings shame to students of his House, although he tends to remain blissfully oblivious. Jungsoo is walking to his next class behind Thomas and his cronies of similarly horrible men when they pass by Heechul. When Thomas notices him, he sneers and calls out loudly, “Hey poof, how many cocks have you sucked today?”

His friends all laugh and jeers at his words. Heechul stops to squint, shake his head, and says, “Oh, don’t grovel in my feet, Thomas. Your cock is disgusting, even a Knockturn slag won’t put their hand anywhere near it without a broomstick.” Jungsoo secretly smirks, proud at his friend’s fortitude.

Thomas scowls and, in a flash, takes Heechul by the collar and shoves him to the nearest wall. “Say that again, bitch!” he growls.

“Too dumb to understand words? Need I spell it out for you?” Heechul sneers.

Thomas growls harder and, with his enormous build, forces Heechul down to his knees before shoving his crotch on Heechul’s face. “You’re lower than a Knockturn slag if you’re willing to swallow me like the bitch you are, then!” he shouts.

As soon as Thomas does that, Jungsoo sees red. He strides to Gryffindor and pulls him from Heechul forcefully before punching him square in the face. Thomas falls backwards, screaming and holding his bloodied nose. Before the burly man can do anything else, Jungsoo immediately draws his wand, shouting, “ _Flipendo_! _Incarcerous_! _Levicorpus_!”

Thomas is screaming and thrashing as Jungsoo has him suspended upside down. He stalks forward, rage flowing out of every pore in his body, wands never leaving Thomas’ face.

“Look, you pathetic excuse of a human being. Don’t you dare call Heechul anything. Your entire life isn’t even worth a dirt in his nail. You walk with your friends as if you own this place, not knowing that people laugh at you, thinking how can someone with an empty head be allowed in this school. You’re worthless, nobody likes you, and you dare call Heechul a whore? _You dare touch him?_ You disgust me. See, I’m being nice to you because I could just hex you into oblivion, because that’s what you deserve, but I didn’t. But next time I see you so much as _look_ at Heechul, you’ll be wishing that you were never born.”

After hissing the last of his threat, Jungsoo casts a _Liberacorpus_ that makes Thomas fall to the floor. The people watching are silent, shell-shocked after seeing his outburst. The silence is broken by Professor Woolf’s screech of, “What is going on here?”

Thomas looks ready to talk and throw him under the bus, so Jungsoo glares to shut him up. He coolly turns to face Professor Woolf and answers, “I saw Thomas sexually harassing Heechul so I tried to, eh, give him a lesson. It was self-defence, Professor.”

“Is that so?” Professor Woolf asks. She then notices Heechul who’s still on the floor, his body trembling and eyes glassy with unshed tears. Her expression hardens. “Mr. Park, Mr. Thomas, you two shall go with me to the Headmistress’ Office. Miss Parkinson, please accompany Mr. Kim to Madam Pomfrey. I’ll tell Professor Slughorn to meet you later. The others, hurry and go to your class. Dismissed.”

Everyone hurries up to follow her words. Youngwoon looks at Jungsoo in worry, and he shakes his head to assure his friend that he’s going to be okay. He then turns to Heechul who’s being helped to his feet by Parkinson.

“Come on, you two,” Professor Woolf calls.

Jungsoo immediately follows, uncaring whether Thomas is following or not. He’s abruptly stopped when someone grabs his wrist. He turns to see Heechul hesitantly looking at him. He only says a rushed, “Thank you,” before walking the opposite direction to the Infirmary.

“Jungsoo, don’t make me wait,” Professor Woolf reminds him, although her voice is gentler.

Jungsoo looks at his hand again. Heechul’s face, scared and trembling but thankful, is burned on his memory. His soft “thank you” is calming his stress-addled mind. Jungsoo smiles thinly.

Somehow, despite everything that has happened, Jungsoo can finally see a silver lining.

 

* * *

 

The day is wearing him to the bone, much more than the usual. After the whole shenanigan between Greg Thomas and Heechul, he was ushered by Professor Woolf to explain the situation to the Headmistress. The arsehole still dared to try defending himself, saying that Jungsoo was the one who attacked him first. Sadly, it’s true, so he can’t get away from punishment, which is a month of detention with Professor Woolf. McGonagall, however, is beyond livid upon learning that Thomas had dared to sexually harass another student. Jungsoo was dismissed early so he couldn’t hear what Thomas’ punishment was, but he believes that McGonagall would do Heechul justice.

The detention started immediately because he just came back to his dorm at 10 pm after helping Professor Woolf prepare for her Transfiguration class. When he enters his dorm, he finds that Jacques is already asleep. McAllister is talking to Reynolds and Youngwoon is frantically finishing his Herbology essay that’s due tomorrow. The three immediately crowd his bed when Jungsoo throws his body on it.

“I heard you punched the life out of Greg. What were you thinking?” Reynolds asks in disbelief.

“I didn’t punch the life out of him, but I wish I did,” Jungsoo grumbles into his pillow.

“Spill. Now,” McAllister simply orders him. Immediately, Youngwoon pulls him into a sitting position. Jungsoo sighs in defeat.

“You didn’t tell them?” he asks Youngwoon.

Youngwoon smirks and shakes his head. “Oh, no, we all know the story. Rumours travel fast in Hogwarts, especially about you. We just wanna hear it from your mouth.”

Jungsoo ends up telling everything, including the disgusting act Thomas had done on Heechul. His three friends curse in various degree, mumbling that Greg Thomas is a disgusting tosser whose brain is in his prick. It soothes the rolling anger inside Jungsoo that resurfaces over the recollection over Heechul’s situation. He tells them about what happens at McGonagall’s office.

“Her face was so red I thought she was gonna catch on fire,” Jungsoo says. “And there are pictures of Hogwarts’ previous Headmasters and Headmistresses in the wall, right? Some of them looked like they were ready to jump off their frames and throttle the wanker.”

“Serves him right,” Youngwoon mumbles furiously. He’s more aggravated by the situation since he’s in SJ too.

They talk about Thomas again for a little bit, mostly expressing how they wish he would be expelled, or better yet, put into trial. Jacques’ yawn triggers a collective yawning from the boys and they decide to call it a night.

“Oh, right,” Reynolds says after getting off Jungsoo’s bed, “Someone left a note on your bed earlier. I put it in your table. Night, mate.”

“Thanks. G’night.” Jungsoo waits until all his friends are in their bed, the drapes drawn, before turning to his bedside table. “ **Accio** note.”

The piece of parchment flies to his hand. Jungsoo opens it and holds a gasp. He would recognise the long, cursive writing anywhere, even if the note is meant to be anonymous.

_ Open the dragon egg in the water. You need to listen to the instruction. If you need any help, just owl me. _

_ ps: no Prefect bathes at midnight; password’s honey toffee _

Jungsoo stares at the note blankly. In the light of recent events, he forgets that Heechul promised to help him with the dragon egg in exchange for his help. In fact, he barely remembers about the egg at all. Right now, the egg is still stored in his cupboard, bundled with layers upon layers of transfigured blankets.

He glances thoughtfully at the note before carefully folding it and stores it in his drawer. With a flick of his wand, the drapes of his bed close. Jungsoo lays on his bed, eyes closed as he tries to drift to sleep.

The Second Task is still two months away. Jungsoo has all the time in this world, but at the same time, he feels like time is catching up to him.

 

* * *

 

“Professor, with all due respect, _are you out of your mind?_ How can you put a student under danger like that? Heechul didn’t even have anything to do with the Tournament! He didn’t put his name!” Jungsoo seethes in front of McGonagall. To be honest, the only reason he doesn’t have his wand out in a threatening stance is because it’s _McGonagall_.

McGonagall seems calm against her student’s outbursts. Given, with the years she’s spent as Headmistress, she must have seen a lot worse. “Mr. Park, I assure you there was no harm done to the students. Even if the Champions are unable to retrieve back the ‘hostages’, we will get them back immediately after the Second Task is finished,” she explains.

“That doesn’t justify making them unconscious and throwing them into a goddamn lake during winter with Merlin-knows-what lurking in the water!” Jungsoo shouts.

“Mr. Park, language. You don’t want me taking points from Gryffindor, do you? And I assure you once again, we have put every protective spell necessary to the hostages, and they are not put under enchanted sleep without their consent,” McGonagall says, still calm but stern.

“It’s okay, Jungsoo,” says a quiet voice from behind Jungsoo.

Jungsoo whips his head to see Heechul sitting on the edge of the Great Lake, still sopping wet. Despite the thick blanket draped over his frame, Jungsoo can still see his teeth chattering and his body shivering. Jungsoo is by his side in a split second, shrugging off his own blanket to cover Heechul. The blond looks at him gratefully, but the next second his expression closes off again.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Jungsoo whispers, holding Heechul’s hand tightly.

Heechul seems conflicted for a moment; a thousand different emotions running through his face. He looks up at Jungsoo again, this time shocking the brunette to find the brown eyes glassy with oncoming tears.

“Are you hurt? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?” Jungsoo panics.

To his relief, Heechul shakes his head and chuckles quietly. “It’s not that. I’m fine, just a bit cold. It’s just…”

The silence is suffocating. Jungsoo is dying to get Heechul to the comfort of his bed, keep him warm with an abundance of blankets and a cup of hot cocoa next to a crackling fireplace, but Heechul seems content to sit here. At least until he is able to get the things he wants to say to Jungsoo off his chest.

“I know I’ve been ignoring you these past two months, and I’m sorry,” Heechul sighs, his nose pinched and eyes closed tightly. Jungsoo stays quiet, waiting.

“Do you want to explain what happened at the Yule Ball?” Jungsoo asks after Heechul seems unable to find words.

Heechul stares at his best friend long before nodding. The Slytherin sighs again, looking like he’s in pain.

“When you kissed me… it was—I was overwhelmed. You kissed me out of the blue and I’m not prepared to—” Heechul chokes a sob, “—to acknowledge the feelings I’ve had for you. I was so good of keeping it in, lying to myself that it was just curiosity, that I shouldn’t feel this way. Because it’s you, Jungsoo. And it’s _wrong_ , but I can’t stop, so I stopped thinking about it altogether. But then you went and kissed me and everything came bursting out and I can’t…”

Heechul’s voice trails off. Jungsoo stares in silence, shocked of the sudden confession. Of all the scenario he’s thought of in the past two months when he lamented on the sudden silence from Heechul, this is the least likely reason. And yet, it’s the truth.

“Heechul,” Jungsoo croaks out, his chest constricting painfully. “Say it. Please. I want to hear it.”

Heechul looks at him again, looking so desperate and lost that Jungsoo just pulls him into an embrace. Heechul latches on to him like he’s his lifeline; hands grasping tightly at Jungsoo’s wet shirt, face buried on Jungsoo’s neck.

“I love you,” Heechul whispers wetly into Jungsoo’s skin. “Jungsoo, I’ve loved you for so long I don’t remember a time when I don’t.”

Jungsoo tightens his hug while staying quiet. He doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“And I’m sorry for feeling that. We’ve been friends ever since I step into this school. We rarely relate to each other, and we always have different opinions, but you always understand me. You always have my back. You’re always there no matter how much I hurt you. And I—I don’t want to lose that.”

Now Jungsoo understands why Heechul hates showing emotions. Once he does, it’s like a dam breaks and everything comes flooding in. It hurts Jungsoo to see Heechul in pain over something he can’t control, but it hurts more to know that they could have _this_ so long ago. They could, if they both aren’t too cowardice to begin.

After everything, the Gryffindor bravery Jungsoo prides himself in only goes so far.

“No,” Jungsoo whispers. No, it isn’t. He may not have the bravery to start, but he knows he’s brave enough to not let this end like this. “Heechul, no. You won’t lose it. We won’t.”

Jungsoo grabs Heechul by his shoulders. They’re staring eye to eye. Heechul isn’t crying, but he still aches.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise this sooner. I’m a bigger coward than I thought I was.” Jungsoo stops to take a breath. It feels like plunging into an ocean with no spell to help. “I love you too. That night, during the Yule Ball, when we danced and you laughed so freely in my arms, I realise that I’ve found my happiness. I realised that I’m in love with you. That’s why I kissed you. It was not a split second decision. I’ve been in love with you, and that night, that kiss… it was me finally knowing that what I feel for you is love.”

Jungsoo knows the look in Heechul’s face. His eyes are searching for an inkling of lies in Jungsoo’s words. When he finds none, he whispers, “And do you still? Love me, that is.”

Jungsoo smiles. “I can’t imagine a life when I don’t,” he answers.

And then Heechul is surging up, placing his lips against Jungsoo’s. Jungsoo reacts immediately; left hand moves from Heechul’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pushing Heechul closer until there’s no room between their chests. Heechul kisses like he’s hungry of it, like he needs it more than he needs air. Jungsoo touches Heechul’s face, making the blond slant his face so Jungsoo can deepen the kiss.

Heechul taps Jungsoo’s back to signal that he’s out of breath. Jungsoo lets go for a second, letting Heechul inhale before pulling him again in another kiss, although less heated than the previous one. He lets himself truly feel Heechul’s lips against his; the enticing wetness, plump and slightly cold, so pliant underneath him. Jungsoo keeps a tight hold on Heechul as the latter melts into his embrace.

Jungsoo sighs and leans his forehead on Heechul’s. Slowly, like surfacing from underwater, he regains awareness of what’s happening around him. He opens his eyes and see what seems like the whole school watching his interaction with much interest. Jungsoo wants to laugh when he finds Professor Woolf, face as red as a Weasley’s hair, staring at them with her mouth slightly open.

He knows he’ll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, but today, he owes it to Heechul to spend the whole day trying to make up for the amount of _feelings_ they could have exchanged with each other years ago.

Jungsoo smirks. He hopes no one expects to use the Room of Requirement tonight if they don’t want to see something that’d scar them for life.

 

* * *

 

“Who’s your first?” Jungsoo asks with one finger deep inside Heechul’s tight arse.

Heechul squirms uncomfortably. “Why’d you ask now?”

“Dunno, just popped in my mind.” Jungsoo shrugs.

“Oh Merlin,” Heechul whispers when Jungsoo adds another finger inside him.

“You okay?” Jungsoo stops.

Heechul looks at him irritably. “Did I tell you to stop?” Jungsoo shrugs again and continues scissoring his fingers inside Heechul hot, wet channel. When his knuckles brush against a particular spot, Heechul arches his back and makes a high keening voice.

Jungsoo smirks and presses against Heechul’s prostate again. This time, the blond shouts. His hands grab at the sheet tightly, toes curling as pleasure coarse through his nerves.

Jungsoo is working a third digit when Heechul suddenly says, “Millie, a Slytherin a year ahead of us. I was a fifth year.”

“Oh, not that different for me. I thought you’d be younger,” Jungsoo comments. “So, what about the guys?”

“I’ve never—oh god, _oh god!_ ” Heechul’s words are suddenly cut off when he moans loudly. Jungsoo keeps working on his prostate, rubbing it continuously with his knuckles.

“You’ve never done it with a guy?” Jungsoo asks. Heechul shakes his head before closing his eyes and throwing his head back, hands on his mouth to prevent another embarrassing moan spilling out of his red, swollen lips. Somehow, the idea of being the first guy who have sex with Heechul (never mind the fact that it is also Jungsoo’s first time with a guy) is exciting. His cock twitches in agreement.

“Can you _please_ put it in now?” Heechul grits out, part desperation part annoyance. Jungsoo only chuckles and parts Heechul’s legs wider.

“It’s such a pretty hole,” Jungsoo whispers to Heechul’s arse after pulling his fingers out. Heechul clenches at the words, sending some of the lube trickling. Jungsoo wets his lips at the sight. “God, I want to eat you.”

Heechul squirms again. “That’s great and all but _later_. Right now I need your prick inside me,” he commands.

Jungsoo chuckles again. “So bossy,” he teases, but he immediately grabs the bottle of lube and slathers a generous amount on his hard cock.

“Ready?” Jungsoo whispers. Heechul swallows, visibly nervous, but he relaxes when Jungsoo rubs soothingly on his inner thigh and nods.

With his right hand, Jungsoo guides his cock into Heechul’s arse. He goes in slowly, eyes never leaving Heechul’s face to sense any pain. He’s not one to put a pedestal on virginity or such construct, and he knows neither does Heechul, but he wants Heechul to feel good for his first time.

“Alright?” Jungsoo asks.

“Yeah.” Heechul nods fervently. Jungsoo takes it as an encouragement to go deeper.

His cock slides in slowly, letting Heechul’s channel adjust to the girth. Jungsoo watches as the discomfort in Heechul’s face dissolves into pleasure. Soft little whimpers escape Heechul’s lips before Jungsoo finally eases all the way in.

Once again, Jungsoo stops to give time for Heechul to breath. He continues the rubbing, this time on Heechul’s hips, to help the blond relax. Finally, Heechul opens his eyes. His pupils are dilated until the brown are barely visible among the black. Heechul nods his encouragement and that’s all it takes for Jungsoo to start moving.

Heechul’s little _ah’s_ and _please’s_ only manage to excite Jungsoo more. He puts his elbows next to Heechul’s head, carefully arranging his position so he can comfortably thrust into the boy beneath him. He catches Heechul’s lips on a passionate kiss. In the midst of passion, Heechul forgets all about modesty and kisses Jungsoo back ferociously, all tongue and teeth. His hands have left the sheet to grasp at Jungsoo’s sex-mussed brown locks.

When Jungsoo’s hand finds one of Heechul’s nipple, the blond breaks the kiss to throw his head back to the pillow and groan. Seeing his reaction, Jungsoo tugs and pinches harder on the dark nub, eliciting more delicious sounds from the Slytherin. Jungsoo’s lips go lower to mouth at Heechul’s jaws, then his neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin until they’re mottled with red. Heechul retaliates by a mark of his own; long, red scratches on Jungsoo’s back as the work of his nails.

One of Jungsoo’s hand finally clasps around Heechul’s hard cock, pumping it once, twice. Heechul shouts and bucks his hips to search for friction. Jungsoo continues pumping the member, relishing on the sweet moans spilling out of Heechul.

One particular thrust sends Heechul reeling. Tears spring from his eyes. His legs tremble as he tries to keep up with Jungsoo’s rhythm. Jungsoo shushes him with another kiss. He thrusts harder, determined to pound against Heechul’s prostate. He abandons Heechul’s leaking cock to grab onto Heechul’s waist. Heechul cries out, whimpering broken litany as Jungsoo pushes him harder, faster into completion.

With a hoarse cry, Heechul spills all over himself. Strings of come cover his abdomen and chest; some creating a wet spot on the silk bed sheet. Seeing his partner coming undone sends Jungsoo into a frenzy. Heechul, still weak from the afterglow, can only hold onto Jungsoo, whispering, “Come on, you feel so good, come in me, Jungsoo,” next to his ear.

Jungsoo feels it when he’s so close to coming. There’s heat and tightness in his lower abdomen that’s yearning to burst. He opens his eyes to look at Heechul; beautiful Heechul with his messy blond locks, wet lips, flushed cheeks, and loving eyes. He looks soft and sated, and Jungsoo feels like he’s _glowing_.

“I love you,” Jungsoo whispers, kissing Heechul’s temple sweetly as he does so.

Heechul hums contentedly. He whispers back, “I love you too,” and clenches his arse one last time. That’s all it takes for Jungsoo to come. White light blinds his vision and he can only grasp at Heechul’s hand as he rides his pleasure. His semen fills Heechul’s arse until some spills out. With another kiss, Jungsoo spurts the last of his seeds before pulling out of his lover.

“ _Scourgify_ ,” Heechul says quietly, and the come on his torso and the bed disappears. Jungsoo collapses next to him, still heaving from the strength of his orgasm.

“You alright?” Jungsoo mumbles as he mouths Heechul’s jaw.

“Mmh,” Heechul simply answers. He lets Jungsoo pulls him into a kiss one more time, only lips against lips, before sighing and pulling the cover over them.

Jungsoo eases his position behind Heechul. He throws a hand over Heechul’s waist and pulls the blond closer until the blond’s back is against his chest. Jungsoo trails kisses along Heechul’s nape. Heechul squeezes Jungsoo’s hand tenderly before closing his eyes. Soon enough, exhaustion wins him over and he falls asleep.

Jungsoo looks at the figure of sleeping boy in front of him. It feels like the wildest dream to be here, sleeping next to his best friend whom he’s loved for so long. He thinks back of their journey, from their first hello at the Hogwarts Express to their first fight in second year to their first I love you in the podium next to the Great Lake in front of the whole school to watch. They both have gone through so much, and their moments are not always happy or perfect, but Jungsoo cherishes them all the same. Even if he can turn back time and change everything, he wouldn’t trade it for the whole world.

Jungsoo smiles before kissing Heechul’s nape one last time, searing another, “I love you,” to Heechul’s skin, and sleeps in content knowing he’ll have Heechul again tomorrow, and the next day, and the years to come.


End file.
